


suns and stars

by pyrrhas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhas/pseuds/pyrrhas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In my next life, I want to be me and meet you again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	suns and stars

You've always known that Gon was light. From the first moment you met him you knew--how else could he have dazzled your eyes so brightly that you became blind to everything else? He's like the sun, always blazing, always warm. 

You loved him so much that you forgot, somehow, that suns are stars and that stars implode. That they shine so bright that sometimes they cave in on themselves and become black holes that do nothing but suck in the matter around them. 

It was only after seeing Gon in that hospital bed that you remembered: sometimes even the most intense lights can dim. The brightest flames can be blown out. 

You would do anything to keep Gon's light shining. 

 

You couldn't imagine not loving Gon. It would be like going blind after you've already seen, like darkness falling and filling up every corner of you. You carry your love for Gon like a burden, one that gets heavier with every step that you take away from him. 

You don't realize that's what it is at first. You are so happy to be with Alluka that you barely notice the way every time you allow yourself a moment to rest that your mind fills with Gon. What is he doing? Where is he going? How far away is he and could he possibly, maybe, be thinking of you? 

 

You travel the world with Alluka’s hand in yours and wonder if you will ever see Gon again. You think you will. You think, somehow, that the two of you were meant to be friends. _In my next life, I want to be me and meet you again,_ Gon told you once. 

What about this life? 

You travel the world and hope that one day you will see him again. That, maybe, he will come to you. He’ll figure out where you have gone--no matter how hard you’ve worked to make your path untraceable--and meet the both of you there. 

He never does. 

 

Years pass, and you still think about Gon. He’s always been able to do that, keep himself someplace too long. You wonder what he looks like now. If he’s taller than you, if he’s still wearing his shorts, if his smile is the same. You hope so. 

You hope so. 

 

You’ve given up on seeing Gon again. It’s been too long, things wouldn’t be the same. Everything would be too different now. 

You’re happy with Alluka, you know. She is your best friend and annoying sister and everything you could want. But you still wonder, still think about him when you’re in the place between sleeping and waking, at your most vulnerable. If you died, you think you’d probably see him behind your eyes. 

There are worse things. 

 

You’re walking with Alluka through a city one day when you hear someone calling your name. You turn and there Gon is, older, more beautiful than you remember, but he’s there now. He’s real. 

You wonder if you are. 

_I want to be me and meet you again_. 

He does.


End file.
